The Apology
by illyria-light
Summary: One-Shot. Differences are reconciled in the Weasley family. And it's all thanks to Daphne Elissa Weatherspoon (but you can call her Daphne)


I don't own any of these characters except for Daphne. All the rest belong to the creative and talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The Apology: One –shot

"Come on Harry! It's going to be dark in a couple of hours!" Ron yelled. Harry raced down the stairs of the Burrow pulling on a sweater and trying to hold his broomstick at the same time.

"What about Hermione?" Harry panted as he reached the bottom step.

Ron opened the door as he replied, "Oh, she and Ginny will probably end up doing some girl thing. Oomph." He hit something solid in the doorway.

"Ow," the something solid exclaimed. It was a girl that looked to be in her late teens. Her tawny hair was curled into loose ringlets and her violet eyes stared at the two boys in anger as she rubbed her shoulder where Ron had run into her.

"Oh, sorry." Ron muttered. After a second he added, "Um, who are you?" The girl smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "My name is Daphne Elissa Weatherspoon, but most people just call me Daphne. Are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley home?"

Ron looked at her skeptically. "We don't want to buy anything." He started closing the door, but Daphne stopped him.

"Wait...I'm not selling anything. I just need to see your parents." Ron sighed.

"MUM! Someone's at the door for you!" Harry plugged his ears with his fingers and Daphne winced. A red-haired plump woman with a cheery face came out of the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't yell in front of company. It's rude." She turned to Daphne. "Hello dear. Won't you come inside?"

Daphne grinned and stepped in the house. Mrs. Weasley led her into the living room and conjured up a little blue china tea pot with matching cups and saucers. Daphne noticed that most of the pieces were chipped.

Mrs. Weasley poured tea for Daphne and herself before sitting down, herself. "Well, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Daphne put down the cup of tea. "Is Mr. Weasley not here?" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "No, he is not. He's been working overtime at the Ministry ever since June."

"Oh. Well, I should probably tell you why I'm here." She took a deep breath. 'I'll go get him." Daphne stood up.

"Who, dear?"

"Just wait one moment and you'll see."

Daphne walked quickly out of the room and Mrs. Weasley heard the front door click open. There was some commotion out side and the door clicked close. Two sets of foot prints could be heard on the hardwood floor in the entryway.

"All right." said Daphne. She walked through the doorway and was suddenly jerked back. There were more whispers, and then Daphne reemerged holding hands with a curly red head with horn-rimmed glasses and a small frown sitting on his lips.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She got up from the couch, but sat down again. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and her lips quivered slightly.

Daphne nudged Percy further into the room. "Percy has something he wants to say to you. Don't you Percy?" Percy nodded, still frowning. He cleared his throat.

"I am truly sorry that I questioned your judgment on Headmaster Dumbledore and your beliefs about You-Know-Who. I was wrong to turn my back on my family in this time of great unrest, and I hope you forgive my actions, as well as my words."

He spoke has if he had rehearsed his speech, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice.

She jumped from the couch. Her welled up tears now flowing freely and a large smile played on her face, as she hugged Percy till they were both red. Daphne stood in the background wiping tears from her face with a purple handkerchief that matched her eyes.

"Ahem." Both Percy and Mrs. Weasley turned around. Standing in the hallway were Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George. It was Fred who had coughed.

"Could someone please tell us what this git is doing in our house?" Everyone looked questioningly at Mrs. Weasley and Percy.

"Arthur! We have our son back!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. At this, Mr. Weasley smiled and joined in the hug. Hermione burst into tears and was hanging onto Ginny who was on the verge of tears herself. The rest stood there in shock until...

"I'm sorry to ruin this happy moment, but, Percy, aren't you going to introduce me properly?" Daphne asked. Percy's ears tinged pink.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Daphne." He turned to his family. "Everyone, this is Daphne Weatherspoon, my fiancé." He took Daphne's hand and smiled at her.

Mrs. Weasley began crying even more and pulled both Percy and Daphne into a tight hug.

Hermione and Ginny started giggling and talking about bride's maid's dresses and flowers. Harry stood in the entryway still holding his broom. Fred spoke again.

"How did Percy get such a gorgeous girl?"

George snickered. "I bet he put some sort of spell on her."

"George, that's brilliant! We could make candy that temporarily makes people fall in love!"

"I said that?"

* * *

Ok, I know that ended weird, but how was it anyways? Review please!


End file.
